lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Khairiboss1084/The Disney Related Pack Ideas Blog for LD
Hi! Khairiboss0601 here, back in again with another blog post. Here is going to be the Disney franchises/franchises that are own by Disney I would like to have in released packs. ---- Marvel Marvel. Yes. Disney Infinity ended already in production and well, now it's the time for Marvel to come. This will more likely be based on the MCU. Iron Man Level Pack (Well, he started the MCU, so, why not?) * Iron Man ** Stark Cycle ** Stark's Car Iron Man Level Pack will be based on Iron Man, the first film on MCU. His variant will be based on his Mark 6 but with new printing. Iron Man will reuse his ability to change suits but only to the ones that only appear in the MCU films. I doubt that Robert Downey Jr will have enough time to voice him so instead he will be voiced via archive audio. Spider-Man and Captain-America Team Pack * Spider-Man ** Iron Spider/ Unknown vehicle * Captain America ** Captain America's Cycle (the motorcycle he used back in Captain America: The Winter Soldier) I chose Spider-Man and Captain America include in a team pack because they represent the American flag colours. Spider-Man will be based on his Homecoming variant, but I chose currently an unknown vehicle because i think we will be getting something special to Spider-Man in Spider-Man: Homecoming. He will be voiced by Tom Holland. Captain America will be based on his Avengers variant, because I didn't really enjoy liking with his new variant since the red bit at his star kinda makes me annoyed, whilst his Winter Soldier variant is fine but his Avengers variant was more iconic. He will be voiced by Chris Evans. Hulk and Thor Team Pack * Hulk ** Quinjet (The jet where he used at the end of Avengers: Age of Ultron) * Thor ** Tesseract Hulk in a team pack with Thor would work since they are buddies and can use to promote their new movie, Thor: Ragnarok. Hulk will be based on his Avengers: Age of Ultron variant whilst Thor: The Dark World variant. Hulk will be voiced by Mark Ruffalo, whilst Thor will be voiced by Chris Hemsworth, whose status is unknown if he will voice Kevin in the game, i would expect archive audio to be used. Black Widow Fun Pack * Black Widow **Black Cycle Black Widow will come in a fun pack. She can have her Civil War variant. She will be voiced by Scarlett Johansson via archive audio. Other possible heroes include: Black Panther, Star Lord, Rocket Racoon, Ant-Man, Wasp, Captain Marvel. Other possible villains include: Red Skull, Loki, Baron Zemo, Thanos, Ronan and Vulture. Can't list them all but here are just some ideas from Marvel. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D This will be a sub-theme for Marvel and it makes sense because this starts off the silver screen of the MCU. Also, I'm a fan of the show. Phil Coulson and Daisy Johnson Team Pack * Phil Coulson ** Lola * Daisy Johnson ** S.H.I.E.L.D Car Phil Coulson would work as a physical character. Plus, would love to see his new abilities especially with the new hand that was first seen in the premiere of AOS Season 4. He will be using his third season AOS variant and Clark Gregg will return to voice him in the game since he did voice Phil Coulson in both Marvel games. Daisy would be sick to see. Since he did get control of her abilities at the end of AOS Season 3, now, I think it's time to see her to fly. She will be using her Quake TV Show variant, needs a new hairpiece (didn't admire her AOS hairpiecd back in LEGO Marvel's Avengers) and will be voice by Chloe Bennett. Lincoln Campbell Fun Pack * Lincoln Campbell ** Electro-Board (made up electric vehicle) This is just an idea. Ok. Ghost Rider Fun Pack * Ghost Rider/Robbie Reyes ** Hell Charger He was amazing in the premiere of AOS Season 4. I would love to see him in LEGO form to see how LEGO can do that. Gabriel Luna might return to voice him in this game (if) and he will be re-using his comic variant. ---- Show your opinions. Category:Blog posts